


Stay Out Of My Kitchen!

by SwanSongremix



Series: Murphy's Law [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Deception, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Human Tornado Poe Dameron, Nurse Rey (Star Wars), Omega Rey (Star Wars), Phasma's cat, baking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSongremix/pseuds/SwanSongremix
Summary: “Seriously, though, how am I supposed to hide this?” Ben asked, following his friend to the front door, waving his covered hands.“I don’t know! Get creative!” And with that, Poe made a hasty retreat outside.Ben stared at the closed door in disbelief. “Fuck my life.”In which Poe is not allowed in kitchens, and Ben is still a disaster child.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Murphy's Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654066
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Stay Out Of My Kitchen!

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much positive feedback on my last fic, I couldn't help but write a sequel!

“No.”

“Please?”

“ _ No _ .”

“ _ Why not _ ?”

Rey took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was her mate’s best friend, and she was not allowed to murder him. “Because,  _ Poe, _ I wish to keep my kitchen intact!”

“It’s for a good cause, though!” Poe countered.

“Celebrating your coworker’s cat’s birthday is not a ‘good cause.’ You destroyed your own oven, that’s on you. I’m not allowing you to destroy mine. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work. Tell Ben that I promised to give Jessika a ride home, so I’m going to be a little late. And Poe? If I get home and find that you have touched or broken anything, you are a dead man,” Rey threatened. 

Poe sighed on the other end of the line. “Note taken.”

Rey hung up and resumed her rounds, mind occupied with the audacity of some people!

***

“So what did she say?” Ben was currently ducked under one of the cabinets, attempting to extract a mixing bowl from the precariously stacked pile of kitchen wares.

“She said no! It’s just cupcakes! It’s not like I’m asking to pressure cook a chicken,” Poe griped, recalling the incident that led to the destruction of his own oven.

“ _ Cat _ cupcakes. And to be fair, Rey hates the smell of fish.”

“Come on, man! Help me out! I promise, I can get them done in, like, an hour. Then, you can crack a window, and Rey will be none the wiser,” Poe reasoned. “Think of Phasma’s cat!”

Ben sighed. He wanted to help Poe, but he also  _ didn’t _ want to cross his mate. On the other hand, Poe did have a point. Besides, he would supervise the whole time. As long as he made sure Poe didn’t break anything, they could totally get away with this. “Alright. But, if you break anything, you need to understand that I will deny giving you permission or having any knowledge of this. And I will allow Rey to exact any revenge she deems necessary. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Poe grinned.

“Great,” Ben said, “now let’s get to work. Hand me the eggs.”

Twenty minutes and a shitload of dishes later, the cupcakes were in the oven, and both alphas went about cleaning up the mess they made. Ben was a great cook, Rey always appreciating the meals he would put together. But for a reason no one could seem to explain, Ben was hopeless at baking. Maybe it was because baking required exact measurements, whereas you could eyeball almost anything you cook. Maybe it was because all ovens hated him. Either way, he usually left the baking to his omega. Meanwhile, Poe was a walking safety hazard when it came to anything remotely culinary. The man should not be allowed to own a house with a kitchen. He could understand Rey’s reluctance to allow him into theirs. But so far, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Dishes done and counters wiped, both men meandered over to the living room, Poe opting to watch something on Netflix while they waited for the cakes to do their thing. Ben figured now would be a good time to catch up on some paperwork. He had a spreadsheet open on his laptop when the oven timer went off. “I’ll get it,” Ben said as Poe moved to get up. They were at the finish line, here, and he was not about to let Poe screw this up.

In the kitchen, Ben turned off the timer and reached for an oven mitt he had left out earlier to pull out the cupcakes. He just had to let these bad boys cool, then Poe will be on his way. He couldn’t believe they were actually going to get away with this. 

“How do they look?” Poe asked from the couch.

Ben glanced towards the living room. “So far, so good,” he responded. He reached into the oven and pulled the tray out with one hand. Unfortunately, as he turned to set the tray on the counter, Ben suddenly tripped over the step stool Rey kept around the kitchen to reach the high shelves.  _ “They don’t make cupboards for normal sized people! Not all of us can be bigger than a fridge, Ben,”  _ his mate had ranted. The tray flew out of Ben’s hands. In his panic, Ben reached out with his unprotected hand to catch the tray. He immediately regretted that decision as he felt the tray burn his hand. He shouted in pain as he tossed the scalding tray on the counter. At this point, a few of the cat cupcakes had fallen out of the tray and onto his clean kitchen floor. Hissing in pain, Ben stooped to pick up the mess he had made. When he went to stand up, he reached his undamaged hand onto the counter to hoist himself up. As his luck would have it, his hand, instead, made contact with the still hot tray. 

“Son of a bitch! Fucking ovens! Fuck you!” Yes, he was shouting at the oven. “You and all your kind. I hate you! Fucking burn your damn self. Bitchass, heat-wielding monstrosity.”

Poe had run into the kitchen at the commotion. “Ben? Buddy, you good?” He slowly approached his friend, who was currently hunched over on the kitchen floor, both hands cradled near his chest. “What the fuck happened?”

“My hands,” Ben grit out, his jaw clenched in pain. He looked down to observe the damage. Both hands were an angry red, blisters beginning to bloom along his palms and fingers. Ben stood and made his way to the sink, where he turned the water on cold and held his hands under the stream.

“Shit, man, that looks bad,” Poe commented. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice and water, setting it next to Ben. “Here, soak them in here.”

“Can you grab my phone?” Ben asked. “I gotta call Rey. She’ll know what to do about this,” he nodded towards his hands.

“Hell no! Ben, she can’t know that I used the oven! She’ll kill me!” Poe exclaimed. “Just sit here, and I’ll google how to help.”

Ben squinted at his friend. “How am I supposed to explain my burned hands Poe? She’s gonna figure it out. There’s no way I coincidentally burned my hands the same day she denied you from using our oven,” Ben reasoned.

“No, no, no, I got this. You just need to make sure she doesn’t see your hands.” Poe whipped out his phone and started typing. “Aha! Here, google says to put some mustard on the burns to help alleviate the pain.”

“What?” Ben looked at his friend as if he had grown a second head. “That’s not a thing.”

“It totally is, see?” Poe turned the phone toward him.  _ Well, I’ll be damned,  _ he thought. Ben huffed in indignation as Poe went to grab some mustard from the fridge. “Let me see your hands.”

“Poe, I am not putting mustard on my hands. That’s ridiculous.” 

Poe ignored his protests and began slathering mustard on Ben’s abused hands. Ben hissed as the mustard made contact, but, eventually, the cool substance began soothing his scorched skin. “Do you have gloves or something?” 

“Um, there’s some sandwich bags in that drawer over there,” Ben suggested. This is his punishment for deceiving his mate. Pain and hands plastered with mustard.  _ Fuck my life _ .

“Okay, here. Put these on so you don’t get mustard everywhere.” Poe gently slid the plastic over Ben’s hands. He then proceeded to gather up the cakes and crack open the kitchen window. “Alright, I’m out of here before your missus catches me. Remember, she can’t know anything!”

“What?! You’re just going to leave?” He wouldn’t.  _ Yes, he would, _ his treacherous mind whispered.  _ Quiet, you!  _ He thought back.

“Um? Yeah? Buddy, I can’t be here when Rey gets back. I love you, but I value my life more,” Poe shrugged. If his hands weren’t a painful, mustard-slathered mess, Ben would have strangled him. 

“Seriously, though, how am I supposed to hide this?” Ben asked, following his friend to the front door, waving his covered hands.

“I don’t know! Get creative!” And with that, Poe made a hasty retreat outside.

Ben stared at the closed door in disbelief. “Fuck my life.”

***

The sound of his mates car pulling into the garage made Ben’s heart pound. And not in the usual, romantic way. He was in so much trouble if she found out what he was hiding.

After Poe had left, Ben had washed the mustard from his hands and sprayed some room freshener to further mask the smell of fish. Periodically, he would hold his hands under some cold water or press them against the cold counter. He made sure any evidence of their secret baking excursion was thoroughly covered up. He pulled out some left over fettuccine alfredo to warm up for dinner, knowing how ravenous his omega would be after her long shift.

“Sweetheart, you will not believe the day I’ve had!” The sound of Rey’s footsteps coming closer made Ben’s heart pound painfully in his chest. Surely she could hear it from across the room?

His lovely omega came around the couch and paused at the sight before her.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“...Resting?” Ben had burritoed himself in a blanket on the couch. It was pulled all the way up to his chin so that she wouldn’t be able to see him flexing his hands in pain. Under that, he was wearing his old university sweatshirt. The one with a deep pocket that he can easily hide his throbbing hands inside. Totally not suspicious.

“You gonna come give me a kiss?” She looked at him, puzzled.

“You could come over here?” He countered.

She giggled at her mate’s silliness. “You’re so weird,” she stated as she straddled him. She smelled like hospital and antiseptic, but underneath that was her natural, warm cinnamon and brown sugar scent. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, humming in satisfaction at finally being with her mate. Then, she stiffened. “Are you wearing blockers?”

He had applied a thick coat of blockers before she had arrived, hoping to mask any scent of guilt or nervousness that would alert his mate to his deception. In addition, the sting from the burns had only intensified in the last few hours, leaving Ben sweating from the agony. He’s positive that without the blockers, Rey would be able to smell his discomfort. “Yeah, I had lunch with a very traditional client. Didn’t want to offend.”

“On a Saturday?”  _ Shit. _

“Yeah, you know, no rest for the wicked.”

“The only wicked thing you’ve done, so far, is covered up my favorite smell.”  _ Oh, if only she knew.  _ “If you’re not too tired, we could go take a shower. Let off a little steam, if you know what I mean?” Rey waggled her eyebrows at him. Any other day, this offer would excite him. Today, however, it caused him even more stress.  _ Okay, Ben, think! _ As long as he didn’t use his hands, he’d be fine. He knew he could satisfy her with just his mouth. If they ended up fucking, he would just have to keep any pressure off his hands. He could do this.

“Um, yeah sure.” He quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt before shaking the blanket off. He just had to get through this shower without Rey noticing. He could do this.

“What are you wearing?” Rey asked in confusion.

“Um, clothes?”  _ Smooth. _

“Ben, it’s like ninety degrees outside, and you’re in a sweatshirt. Are you feeling alright?” Her scent gave off a faint hint of worry.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. Totally fine. Healthy as a horse. It’s just cold in here. Like, come on, Rey. We just need to cool off the house, not relocate Antarctica.”  _ Like crunchy peanut butter. _

Rey squinted at him. “Ooookay...Well, come on then.” She led him to their bedroom, pausing to readjust the thermostat along the way. Once in their ensuite bathroom, she pulled out a couple of towels and ran the shower, ensuring the water was warm, just how she liked it. 

Ben stared at the water. He felt his hands throb at the thought of walking into the hot water. Having to lather soap across her body and his own. Having to touch things while under the spray of the scalding hot water his omega prefered.  _ Fuck. My. Life. _

He watched his mate as she undressed, revealing her trim waist and soft curves to him. She pulled her chestnut hair from it’s messy bun, and Ben watched as it slowly cascaded down her back. Once naked, she turned back to him, smiling softly. Ben has no idea what he ever did to deserve Rey, but he’s glad he has her. She’s the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy. 

“So, Poe called today,” she said, breaking him out of his reverie. His anxiety came back full force with that sentence. “The bastard had the audacity to ask if he could use our oven! First of all, he still hasn’t paid us back for when he broke the coffee table. And second, why would he think I would ever allow him to use anything in my kitchen after witnessing the disaster that happened last week? Granted, he wasn’t asking to use the pressure cooker, but still. The man is a personified tornado, and we just put in that new backsplash. No way was I going to allow it.,” Rey huffed. “And I’m sorry if that causes any tension at work, but just no. He said he wanted to make  _ cat _ cupcakes for Phasma’s cat’s birthday? Well, sorry Phasma’s cat. Rey likes to have her kitchen intact. Can you imagine what cat cupcakes even smell like? Probably fish. Gross.” She made a noise of disgust.

Ben just stared at her. “Uh huh,” he said tightly.

Rey sighed, “I know he’s your friend, but the man gets on my nerves.”

“No, no. You’re right. He’s a handful.” Ben winced at his own pun.

After testing the water, Rey stepped into the shower, sighing as the water hit her back. She must be tired. She covered for one of her coworkers, who was on rut leave, over the weekend, then continued with a double shift that started on Monday. His omega works so hard, and he’s so proud of her. Maybe, Ben thought, he could convince her to take a vacation. They could take a week and visit his parents in Florida. Ben hated Florida, thought it was the on-fire-garbage-can of America. But he loved his parents, and Rey loved visiting with them.

His omega poked her head out of the shower. “Well, care to join me?” She smiled and gestured to the shower behind her.

“Yeah. Right. Coming.” Ben quickly discarded his clothing, careful to keep his palms turned away from Rey. He just had to get through this shower. He made his way over and braced himself as he slid in beside her. She turned away from him, expecting him to wash her hair like he normally did. Ben held his breath as he picked up the shampoo and squirted it into his hands. At least the gel was cool. He slowly raised his hands to her hair and began massaging the soap into Rey’s hair. His eyes began to water at the pain. He felt like his hands were being rubbed with sandpaper.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ Rey was oblivious to his distress, humming as Ben turned her and rinsed the soap out.

If rubbing was bad, rubbing under hot water was worse. Ben had to physically refrain from screaming. This was torture. It was all Poe’s fault! He should have never allowed him into the kitchen, let alone his house. Had he just listened to his mate, none of this would have happened.

“Mmmmm,” Rey hummed. “Baby, it’s been a while,” she said. Then, shyly, “Do you think you could…” She gestured down to her nether regions. Rey never asks for sexual favors, always so shy when it comes to her pleasure. But, she was right. They had both been so busy lately, that they hadn’t had enough time to get lost in each other’s bodies. She really must be worked up.

Ben leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He let their tongues tangle together for a few minutes, then slowly slid to his knees.  _ This I can do,  _ he thought in relief. He set to work, spreading her legs a little more to give himself better access. He sucked bruises into her inner thigh, then traced his tongue up to her mound. He reached his tongue out and swiped a few times in between her folds. Rey moaned above him, enjoying her alpha’s attention. Ben continued eating her out. Alternating between long licks and suckling on her clit, he drove his mate closer to her peak. 

Eventually, Rey was squirming before him. “Alpha,” she gasped. “I’m so close, baby. Use your fingers.”

_ Oh boy. _ Ben hesitantly reached one hand up and rubbed two fingers through her slick opening.  _ Yeah, that hurts _ . Ben decided to swallow his pain and make sure his omega finished. He took a deep breath and plunged his fingers into her cunt while his lips sealed around her engorged clit. 

That seemed to do the trick. In no time, Rey’s body locked up as her orgasm hit her. Unfortunately for Ben, the hand that had been resting near her hip for balance was suddenly held tight in her grasp. She squeezed hard as the pleasure washed through her. Ben couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Son of a bitch!” He screamed at the pain of pressure on the burns shocked him. Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks as he ripped his hand away from her. “Fuck me! In the ass! With a rusty spoon! Ah!” He cradled his hands to his chest and turned away to shield them from the hot water.

“Ben?” Rey asked in alarm. At this point, the water had washed off the majority of the blockers, and he was sure his mate could smell his anguish. She dropped to her knees beside him. “Ben, baby, look at me,” she said as she cradled his head and tilted it to look at her. She gasped when she saw his tears. “What’s wrong? What happened.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ben sniffled. “I let Poe make his stupid cupcakes, and I burned my hands! Both of them! I hate ovens, Rey, and they hate me! I’m sorry for lying to you. I thought it would be fine if I supervised, but, you know, karma.” 

Rey stared at him, mouth agape. Then, she reached for his hands and gently drew them to her. She examined them and then looked back up at him. Her face was hard, an angry line forming between her eyebrows. Ben braced himself for her wrath. He was so sleeping on the couch tonight. “I’m going to kill him,” she said.

Wait, what? “Wait, what?”

“I told Poe he was a dead man if he broke anything. Now if you don’t mind,” she said as she turned around and turned off the water, “I am going to dry off, get dressed, and beat the ever loving shit out of Poe Dameron for causing this.”

Ben sat there, staring at his angry omega. Even in her rage, she was beautiful. 

Rey quickly exited the shower and began toweling off. “Go get some ice and water to soak your hands in. I’ll set out some burn cream. Use that while I’m gone, and I’ll see what I can do when I get back. They’re not as bad as they look. You’re just lucky you won’t need skin grafts.”

Ben slowly made his way out of the shower. Still naked. Still staring at his omega. “So, I’m not sleeping on the couch tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh, no. You totally are.”  _ Ouch.  _ Yeah, he deserved that. “ You disobeyed me, you let your dumbass friend in my kitchen, and you burned your hands, which means you won’t finger me for at least a week,” she said flippantly. She grabbed her sweats and a t-shirt and exited the bathroom. “I’ll be back in twenty!” She called out.

Damn, he loved her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof, Poe is in for it.
> 
> Thank you to all of the kind comments on my last post. It really inspired me to write more. I'm sorry for being terrible at replying, but know that I really do appreciate the feedback.
> 
> P.S. The double burning of the hands is a thing that happened to me. Not fun.


End file.
